


Downsizing

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Body Worship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Full Body Humping, Joltik Transformation, Office Setting, Oral Sex, Shrinking, Transformation, size play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Swan’s been an employee at the Bug-Pokemon based company Silk for quite a while, but hasn’t really been living up to her boss’s expectations for some reason. The head honcho, Wally, decides to call her into his office for a bit of a performance review. Looks like she got a new position coming to her. But if it’s a promotion or demotion... That’s up to her.A commission for my friend Kifstopher! <3
Relationships: Swan Lovejoy | Wally
Kudos: 5





	Downsizing

Swan nervously twiddled her thumbs as she sat in one of the chairs outside her boss’s office. What, was she being brought down to the principal’s office or something? She kept her head tucked low to avoid meeting the gaze of her fellow coworkers that walked by like busy little bees (was that racist, considering pretty much everyone here was a bug-type?). She could feel their eyes practically boring a hole into her head with how everyone stared. Did they know she was in trouble? Did they know what she even did?! She didn’t!

Working at Silk was good, as it added something to her admittedly barren resume. With her vastly limited experience, she was lucky to get hired anywhere honestly. Luckily having a friend recommending you to the administration did wonders, as Patsy was able to at least secure Swan a position as a paper runner between each department.

She always found it odd that, despite being in a position that made her do a lot of running around up and down halls and stairs, the dress code was strict on making her wear a skirt and heels. Swan didn’t fully mind, of course; she liked looking professional. Her sleek dark blue skirt with a little trim up the side and suit jacket that did its damnedest to keep her bust from seeming too pronounced from within her dress shirt, and she had to admit she looked good. But she kept finding herself tugging at the skirt when going up stairs, or feeling like her butt was getting chilly when she bent over to pick up the pens people kept dropping…

“Miss Lovejoy, come on in,” Wally’s deep voice startled Swan, snapping her out of her worried train of thought and making her jump slightly. The Armaldo man, standing at a solid 7’7” that made Swan feel like a calf, sported a grin of unbreakable smugness about him as he held the door open, stepping just off to the side to let Swan enter.

She bowed her head politely and moved past him to enter, her hips rubbing up against that hefty gut of his that slightly sandwiched her between him and the doorframe. His belly jostled slightly in his professional top when she finally freed herself, the wucow mumbling a hurried, ‘sorry!’ before she took her seat in front of his desk.

“So. Do you know why I called you here today?” Wally spoke slowly, with a sternness to his voice that made Swan feel so small in her seat.

“Ahh, well… N-No, sir, I don’t. Did I do something wrong?” Swan asked, adjusting her glasses as she looked up at him, ears perked up.

He didn’t answer immediately. His face bore a slightly grimacing scowl as he moved to a side table where he had a coffee maker set up along with a couple cups.

“Well… Yes, and no,” he said as he got to work pouring them their cups. The warm aroma filled the air and helped Swan relax. Something about coffee and cafes just helped her unwind… She didn’t like caffeine all that much, but the aroma alone was enough to make her shoulders slouch in relaxation. “I’ve heard good things about you from most of the departments you’ve been dealing with. Though I have heard there were some problems down in the server room when you were delivering new parts…?”

Swan’s cheeks grew hot as she looked down, adjusting her glasses once more.

“W-Well, it’s not… Okay, I couldn’t see where I was walking with all the boxes I was carrying, and I might’ve… definitely tripped over some of the bigger cords…” Swan sighed, pushing her fingertips together, feeling the soft beans squishing in gently. “My skirt was torn off by one of the shelves, but luckily I was able to find a replacement… A-After a couple hours.”

That response got a hearty chuckle out of Wally, his heavy-set portly body jostling from the weight of his laugh.

“Yes, that was the gist of what I heard, give or take a few details,” he laughed, mixing in some cream and sugar into their drinks. The lad was so wide, Swan couldn’t see what exactly he was putting in her drink… She wasn’t very specific about her coffee, but what if it tasted bad?

Wally turned and gave Swan her cup, which she took gratefully and inspected. It seemed to be a soft brown color; so it definitely wasn’t strong at all. That was good. A strong coffee could make Swan sick, easily. It had a nice aroma to it, as well. She wasn’t versed in beans or anything, but this probably was expensive.

“But… I’m worried you’re just not fitting in here,” Wally stated as he took his seat on his wide executive chair, the compressed air in the base squealing gently as his weight threatened to break the damn thing.

Swan’s grip on her cup tightened and she took a nervous sip to calm her nerves. Losing this job wouldn’t be the end of the world, but it would be really inconvenient. Since Patsy gave her a commendation, wouldn’t that reflect badly upon her as well? She didn’t want to cause her any problems!

“I… see,” Swan spoke slowly, avoiding his gaze as she watched the swirl in her cup.

“We have an image here to maintain, and you’re just not… fitting it,” Wally spoke with a strong business-like tone, but there was a hint of something in the back of his words. “I’m sure you noticed, but you’re kind of a special case here.”

In what way, Swan wondered? Was it the fact she had fur? Was it a race thing, or a hooves thing or…? Swan didn’t risk opening her mouth to give him more ammunition, instead just taking another sip of her coffee.

“But I’d hate to get rid of you. You got drive and gumption, according to Miss Bennett and her high recommendations... So I’m hoping to move you to a new position,” Wally said, taking a folder of papers and looking it over. Swan noticed her photo clipped onto the corner, so it must’ve been her file in the employee record or something. “You’ll have to ah… change a bit to fit the role, but…”

“Please, sir,” Swan placed her cup in her lap as she finished her long drink, careful not to splash any of the liquid onto her skirt. “Even if it has a dock in pay, I can work my way up from that…”

Wally could hear the desperation in her voice, and he cracked a grin, his sharp fangs on display as he leaned on his hand, slouched forward onto his desk.

“I was hoping you’d accept that… Because I’ve already put your transfer in,” he said with a chuckle from deep in his chest, making Swan tilt her head as she finished drinking the last of her coffee.

“You.. already put it in?” Swan asked, setting her empty cup on his desk before leaning back in her chair to idly scratch her arm. 

It felt like her body was getting tickled or something. The air in the room was feeling charged as little waves of electricity went up her spine. The girl was so focused on her boss that she hadn’t noticed the way her fur was growing lighter and brighter. The gentle brown that coated her body was shifting into a brighter yellow, splotch by splotch, while the tip of her claws gradually became a sapphire blue.

“What… position am I even working anyways, boss?” Swan asked as she crossed her legs. The quick gesture was enough to make her heel slip off her hoof, making her curse and lean down to slip it back on, but she froze when she noticed the changes that had gone into effect.

The yellow fur was clear as day, contrasting her blue skirt, and she could even see the last tufts of brown fur fading to yellow around her hooves. Even the hardened hooves below had shifted from their natural black shininess to a blue that matched her claws.

“My personal attendant,” Wally grinned wickedly as he leaned back in his seat, listening to it creak as he folded his hands on his hefty gut. “You’ll figure out what you need to do with your on the job training, Miss Lovejoy.”

“S-Sir, what’s happening?” Swan squeaked out, clutching her head as her vision grew blurry. The dizziness she had from seeing her body changing with nary a trigger was suddenly accented by a stinging pain in her forehead. She hissed, feeling her fangs pressing against her lip as she shuddered.

When she opened her eyes, she squealed, hands grabbing the arm rests of her chair tight as her head spun around wildly. Her vision was all weird! It was like she could see more… She could see the finer details on everything, from the divots in the paper on Wally’s diploma, to each thread in the buttons on his shirt, letting her see how many of the buttons had been hastily reattached with mismatched thread.

Digging into her now yellow-coated cleavage, she pulled out her smartphone, clutching it in her hands which were rapidly changing before her very eyes. The beans on her fingertips were gone, replaced with yellow soft fur, with her claws seeming much larger… Did her fingers even fuse together? She had three now, so holding her phone was much harder.

Swan hastily opened up the camera and gasped when she saw herself staring back at her.

Her muzzle had already shrunken into her face mostly, leaving more of a subtle muzzle there, while her forehead was now adorned with another pair of purple eyes that matched her original. She still had her horns and ears, but even those seemed to shrink just slightly against her head.

“We’re a Bug company, Lovejoy! It’s about time you looked the part,” Wally snarked with a laugh, watching his handiwork unfold with a little hum, looking over his changing subordinate with immense satisfaction.

“I-I’m not a bug! I’m a wucow!” Swan countered as she lowered her phone to stare at her boss. “I- Ow!” She winced, dropping her phone onto the floor as she clutched her mouth. Her muzzle, lips, something… Something was in pain, pushing out, growing… Something new…

A pair of soft yet firm appendages from above her upper lip tickled against her hands and she gasped as she realized what they were. She had… mandibles now! Little fuzzy helpers to get food in her mouth… She really was becoming a bug!

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your old species back after you’ve earned a promotion. However… The transition cost to give you that new form will need to be deducted from your upcoming paychecks…” Wally mused as he flipped to the next page of Swan’s folder. “So… Ah, yes, you can start petitioning for your old form again!”

“B-But, sir…! This isn’t…!” Swan began to complain when she felt a rumbling from within her belly. Clutching her portly belly, her new insectoid claws sunk into her pudgy tummy, before letting out a hiccup, followed by another, making her mandibles spread apart with each little squeak. One hand moved to cover her mouth, still finding the soft feeling of her new appendages to be strange, while the other still held her tummy.

Hic! Hic! Hic!

With each hiccup, Swan felt lighter and lighter. She wasn’t… losing weight in the conventional way; but she was shrinking! With each hiccup, she found herself taking up less and less room on her chair. Her clothes felt heavier and heavier as they hung on her diminishing frame.

Any attempt to make a complaint or ask for Wally to stop this insidious plan was interrupted by a squeaking hic-hic-hic that only served to speed up the shrinking process! The bra fell from her shoulders, and Swan hastily tried to gather her clothes about herself as she reached just one yard tall. Her clothes were so baggy and empty, like a child trying to wear their mother’s clothes. Her hooves, or whatever her new insectoid feet could be called, had long since become too small to keep her heels on; the pair of sleek footwear unceremoniously fell on its sides on the floor.

How small was she going to get?! Swan looked around frantically, hands hugging her button-up shirt close to try and keep herself covered. Her skirt went down to her calves now, and after a few more hiccups, it was practically a quilt over her tiny two-foot-tall body.

“S-Sir!” Her voice was so tiny now, she had to squeal in order to be heard by the towering fossil Pokemon that was now standing at his desk, moving around to the front of it to get a better close. “Hic! H-How much more…? Hic-Hic!”

Another few inches were lost. She could barely go up to Wally’s knee now as her skirt slipped off the seat, falling to the ground while her panties could be seen peeking out from around the waistband. Her arms were far too short to even fit in the sleeves, her short and tubby body slipping out through the neck hole of her shirt, still clinging to her massive bra as much as she could to cover herself up.

Now that her torso was more exposed, the darker yellow spot on her tummy could be seen, despite the massive cups of her bra covering a good chunk of her body. Between the cups of her bra, her cock was standing right up at attention, a soft orange to contrast against the yellow of her body. It used to be of impressive size given her stature, but now that she was tiny, it was hardly bigger than a finger.

Hic-hic-hic!

Half a foot tall… The tiny wucow… tiny Joltik could practically use the bra as a boat with how snugly she could fit into it now. Despite being so small, she still retained most of her body shape; round and plump and plenty busty. Perhaps the shrinking redistributed some of the weight as well, as her bust seemed extra large now, jostling with each attempt to keep herself hidden.

Hic… Hic…!

The final two hiccups hit, leaving Swan at a mere 4 inches tall when she was standing. Wally’s office seemed to be like a sprawling metropolis with how far and wide it stretched, with bookcases going to the ceiling like skyscrapers, and Wally’s wide, imposing figure made him like a Kaiju.

“There… Should be a good fit now,” Wally said, his voice loud and booming, making Swan’s tiny ears flatten against her head. She could still see her reflection in the powered off screen of her phone, and she could barely recognize herself.

Sure, she still had her general shape, and her horns and ears were at least slightly there, but the change in fur, the mandibles, and those eyes… She really wasn’t a wucow anymore. She was a Joltik…!

“I’m sure we can get you into the Micro-Assembly Wing before long, but for now… You’re my personal helper, Miss Lovejoy,” his billowing voice made Swan tremble against the seat, and a shadow passed over her head as he reached down, gently wrapping his claws around her torso and lifting her up.

With a squeak, all of Swan’s eyes went wide as the ground was removed from her, her clumsy hands keeping a hold of her bra for dear life before she finally lost her grip. The garment slipped to the ground while Swan was left mostly exposed as her hands scrambled to cover up.

“Heheheh. You’re going to do just fine, Lovejoy,” he hummed, bending down to pick up each piece of clothing Swan had unwillingly discarded onto the ground, gathering them up in a ball and tossing them under his desk as he took his seat again. “So, your duties will be simple... You’ll bring papers and pens to me, simply enough, you’ll pen messages on my laptop as I speak them to you…” he quirked an eyebrow, mentally comparing her size to the keyboard. Maybe he didn’t think that part out completely. “Well. You’ll have to do a lot of running for that…”

“Wh-What about my clothes?!” Swan shouted as she was placed upon the surface of his desk. The calendar that was spread out across it seemed to be the size of a small soccer field, and the pens stored in the mug on the corner were like towering trees.

“We can run you to a toy store and you can pick out some doll clothes,” he said with a deep chuckle that made his gut jostle within his top. “Might have to adjust them slightly for that tummy of yours, but I can see you looking cute in those.”

Swan blushed as she found herself looking at his hefty body, seeming so much larger thanks to her shorter stature. If she laid on his chest, she could lose herself in how soft he was. She had kind of had a thing for her boss since he first hired her, but workplace relations were generally a no-no, so she knew not to pursue it.

But damn if she wasn’t getting hard now…!

Wally noticed her tiny little hard on and smirked, grabbing a pen from his cup and moving it along her legs, tracing the outline of her body. She squirmed nervously as the massive thing pushed her with such minimal strength, which was still enough to make her unsteady.

“You know… Don’t think I haven’t noticed your lewd little glances…” Wally hummed as he rubbed along her soft yellow body, pushing the rounded end of the pen into her squishy belly, swirling it around her thimble sized breasts. “You got a thing for big guys like me, don’t you, Swan?”

Using her first name so casually caught her off guard, as did him calling out her preference so plainly. Sure, she was really into girls (really into girls), but something about a big thick man, possessively holding her against their warm body, just…

Fuck, fuck, she was getting horny, and Wally knew it from how she reacted from that statement; stiffening up and averting her gaze.

He slipped the pen between her legs, gently parting them, and began grinding its surface against her crotch, back and forth to let her cock rub against the squishy grip, and her moist slit to grind against the rounded edge of the pen. A shuddering moan left the Joltik’s lips, her mandibles fluttering as her hands hugged herself about her bust tight. She could feel the electricity she now bore within her body sparking out gently, enough to make the metal pen buzz and vibrate just subtly enough between her plush thighs.

“But… I bet you don’t even want to change back,” Wally murred, his gruff voice trembling Swan down to her core as she tried her best not to drool. “You want to be my cute little pet, don’t you? I’ll get you an adorable doll house, and all the sweets you’d want…~”

“S-Sirrrr…” Her squeaky voice whined, her body leaning down to rest her hands against the vibrating pen, bracing herself against it just slightly as it constantly pleased her. “Th-That’s not, aa-aaaah~!”

Her moans turned to an eager squeal as her cock twitched, spurting a stream of cum onto the pen while her tongue lolled out between her mandibles.

“Good girl…” Ugh, Swan hated hearing those words… Those two words were enough to make her heart flutter and her tail wag. She didn’t really have a tail anymore, instead just a small nub, but her hips still wiggled back and forth with the instinctive feeling regardless. “Good to see you’re enjoying your new position…”

A sudden beep made Swan jump, landing right back on the pen with a shudder that made her brace against it once more. Her rapid shocks through the small metallic surface made it so she could keep pleasuring herself against it, despite Wally having paused.

“Sir? Your two o’clock is here. Miss Bennett has arrived,” the woman’s voice over her intercom chimed.

Wally smirked, putting his pen down and letting Swan the Joltik fall to her knees in shuddering, warm afterglow as he reached over and tapped the intercom button.

“Let her in. My previous meeting is just about finished,” he noted before smiling down at his assistant. “So… These meetings get me quite stressed, as you can imagine. Time for you to move to your next task.”

Swan was still reeling from the intense mini-orgasm she had, mentally trying to figure out how to hide her tiny nude figure from Patsy before she came in, before she felt Wally’s strong claws around her torso once more, effortlessly lifting her up and bringing her close.

“Wh-What…?” She tilted her head at him, arms resting atop his claw as she tried her best not to look down. But her curiosity got the better of her, and when she peeked down, she gasped at the sight of his pants being undone, the belt parted, with his boxers being lowered.

“Keep me relaxed, alright?” Wally noted with a confident smirk as he lowered her down, the shadow his body cast over her like an eclipse as she was brought below his desk and stuffed right into his pants.

Stuffed right next to that insanely large cock he sported.

“If you do a good job, perhaps I’ll give Miss Bennett a bit of a raise,” he gave Swan a wink before he zipped up his fly, leaving her in the warm, thick darkness. 

“O-Oh jeez…” Swan stammered nervously, eyes glancing around the cramped space she was in. Fortunately, her large eyes had the ability to see in the dark to a certain degree. “Oooh gosh…” Her eyes locked onto that massive length that towered so high above her. 

It was hard for her to gauge how tall it was, given her diminished size… But it was at least, two or three times her size, and way thicker than… hell, she couldn’t even estimate it! Squirming closer, she wrapped her arms around the cock in a firm hug, letting the warmth envelop her soft, furry body. The little touches and rubs against it made the length twitch and throb at her slightest touches.

She could hear the meeting start from far above her, but it was hard to hear the exact words of it. Each rough and deep word that Wally said made his gut rumble and jostled Swan within his pants, but she could her the little squeaks and stammers of Patsy’s responses to each thing he said.

It was a humiliating position to be in, but… Swan could feel her heart racing as her cock twitched below. Pleasuring her boss in the middle of a meeting… The very thought of that sent sparks up her spine, quite literally, as she gave his cock a slight shock, enough to make Wally tense up and buck his hips forward just slightly.

A little grin spread across her face, those fuzzy mandibles rubbing together with mischievous intent.

Holding onto his cock tight, she started to grind her body up and down the length, occasionally squeezing it tight. Each hump upwards helped her climb up bit by bit. Fortunately, Joltik were good climbers, due to their small size and strong grips. Normally Swan could never be this athletic, but this new body had its perks.

She could feel each pulse reverberating against her body as she climbed up, pressing her soft tits against the length with her thighs and calves rubbed around the shaft. It was like her fur was sticking to her with how warm it was, but she didn’t mind; this was an adventure.

Leaning in, she began lapping at the cock with quick and fast licks, rubbing her cheeks against it while her mandibles eagerly and greedily rubbed against the surface to rub as much as she physically could. Thanks to those being parted, it allowed her lips to plant warm, thick kisses along the solid length, moaning quietly with each taste that graced her mouth.

Higher and higher she climbed, each twitch of the cock threatening to send her falling back down to the base, but she was an athletic electric bug! She had so much lust fueled energy in her, she could climb three cocks if she wanted!

The head was within reach. Its heat spread over her body and was almost enough to make her climax then and there. She actually did, if only slightly. Her arms reached up, wrapping around the head and squeezing it firmly against her body. She couldn’t get her arms around the entire circumference, but it didn’t stop her from trying!

“Aaaaah~” A happy coo of delight left her mouth as she lapped rapidly at it, kissing the sensitive tip again and again, her grip tightening as it twitched with each little stimulus that attacked his nervous system with pleasure. Swan could feel his body tensing up around her, making his chair squeak as he tried his best to subtly hump at the little bug assistant that was pleasing him so.

Her mouth wrapped right around the top of the tip, feeling the pre spurting out and coating her mouth and fur in the slick stuff. She almost slipped, but she held strong, humping her whole body to make that cock twitch and quiver.

And then she shocked him.

“I think you’ve been doing great around here, Patsy,” Wally grunted, his claw in a vice-like grip on his armrest while his legs dug into the ground. He had to do his best to keep himself contained, but by Arceus, this Swan girl had a lot of spunk in her! “I… Hnf… think you’ll definitely get that r-rrrr… raise you asked for…”

Patsy gave him a nervous smile, all her hands held together as she bounced (and bounced and bounced…) eagerly in her seat.

“Th-Thank you, sir! Ever since my last review, I’ve been doing my best to improve my performance!” She bowed her head politely before biting her lip, eyes lingering on her boss. He seemed… different, like he was stressed, or he was having a heart attack or something… Oh, God, was the stress of the meeting giving him a heart attack? “Uhm, sir…? Is everything okay?”

“Hnng~ Y-Yeash, yeah! Everything’s f-fine…” Wally grunted, a bit of drool running down the side of his mouth as his eyes slightly fluttered back, looking quite silly as he tried his best to hold back his orgasmic expression. He knew Swan would’ve done good work, but this… this was far beyond expectations! “W-Well, I suppose we can end this mmmeeting now…” Wally held his claw out for Patsy to shake, before suddenly, he let out a loud groan.

His chair squealed as his whole body tensed up, his claw suddenly thumping against the surface of the desk as he hunched forward, a deep grunt leaving his mouth as he reached his great orgasm.

Patsy quickly stood up in her seat with a gasp, leaning over to check on him.

“S-S-Sir! Are you alright?!” She squeaked nervously, debating her options as if she were about to leap out of the office to dial 9-1-1 for him!

“Nnnhhh yes…” He grunted, staying hunched forward as he braced against his desk, panting loudly as his heart raced in his chest. “I-I’ll… see you later, Miss Bennett…”

Patsy glanced back at the door, before watching her boss carefully…

“A-Alright… I’ll see you tomorrow,” she gulped, bowing her head politely once more before leaving the office with a nervous bite of her lip.

Wally grunted, leaning back in his seat once the door clicked shut and he was back in privacy.

“Well… That could’ve gone worse…” He let out a panting chuckle as he reclined, both his claws moving down to undo his pants once more. “And how did you enjoy it, newbie?”

When he peeked at the girl kept hidden near his crotch, he couldn’t help but smirk.

Swan was so bloated, practically a spherical bug, slumped against that cock at half-mast as she patted her full belly. Her yellow fur was dripping with white seed, and she tiredly lapped it up around her face with her eagerly twitching mandibles. Her eyes met his and she grinned, flashing him a thumbs up, before letting out a tiny little burp!

“Heh. You certainly grew to enjoy your position,” he grumbled contentedly as he stroked the top of her head with a gentle claw. “Bet you can’t wait to figure out where you’ll be riding in the car rides home…~”


End file.
